MOVING ON NOW
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: You wanted to marry me, so I could keep my baby, I didn't think you were actually in love with me, how can you be in love with me, when you don't even know me? Hermione hurried out of the living quarters, and hurried through the moving stairs, outside to
1. HE STILL LIVES ON

Disclaimer: I saddly do not own HP, or anyone having to do with the books, or movies. So don't sue me, and please this is my first HP fanfic, I do hope you don't think it's dumb...

Chapter One: He Still Lives

Hermione had sat with the Weasley family, as they sat and listened to Professor Mcgonagall talk about all the students who had been lost, and the headmaster Dumbledore, tears ran down her eyes as she remembered all her classmates, and professors who had been killed in the battle. Harry was sitting next to her, then Ginny next to her, Mr. Weasley next to her, and Ron had been on the other side of his mother, who hadn't stopped crying. The other older Weasleys were sitting next to Ron. Percy had been another one who died in the war. She couldn't stand being in the Weasley House, they had all gathered for the reception after the ceremony.

"I need to get some air," Hermione hugged Ron, and Ginny, who had been sitting with her and Harry, before going outside in to the lake, to sit by the shaded tree. She noticed someone standing there, one of the Weasleys, his red hair giving him away as such, recognizing it had been George as she got closer, she froze, not sure if she should bother him, or not. She went to go back, but stopped at the sound of his voice.

"'Mione, don't go," His back was still facing hers, while talking, "We were suppose to beable to do anything together, Fred and I. I thought we would had died the same way, we came into this world. Together," he was sobbing in his hands.

Hermione, walked up next to George, and rubbed his back, "George I know I can't imagine a loss like loosing a twin, so I wont pretend to," she felt him pull her into a tight hug, and felt his ttears on the side of her neck as he rested his head on her shoulder, "But I know how it feels to loose people you love." She had been talking about her parents, who had been killed some how by the 'Death Eaters', she had new tears escaping her now.

"I am sorry about your losses as well, Mione," George now was rubbing her back, as she cried into his sleeve.

She felt safe in his arms, not sure why, but she did. She looked up into his eyes, which stared back into her, "Oh, Goerge, will anything ever be the same again?"

"It am afraid not," He pressed a couple of shy kisses, on the crown of her head, as she cried against his chest, "But we are safe from Voldemort," he remembered how brave she had been, as alot of there classmates fell to death around them during the war, "You were so brave, Hermione, and bnow is the time to let yourself mourn, cry all you want, I am here." He forced a smile as he looked down at her, "Your best friends, brother Goerge, Hogwartz class clown..." His smiled escaped his face, remembering how his brother had died, by protecting him, when the aim was aimed towards him, and how his oldest brother died protecting his only little sister, "Nothing is going to be the same," he had tears down his eyes, I feel like I am missing a part of me, without my twin. I don't know who I am, I feel-"

"Lost," Hermione watched as tears fell down Goerge's cheeks, she pulled his face down to his her shoulder, to cry. She pressed one of her own shy kiss on the side of his head, "You are George, you always were George, and your brother will always be a part of you, don't forget that."

He turned his face towards her, as she prepared to kiss the side of his head again, there lips met taking both of them by surprise, the puilled away looking at eachother. He pulled her back in, and kissed her on the lips.

Hermione pulled away, amd started walking back.

Goerge grabbed her wrist, "Please, don't go," he still had tears in hios eyes, "I don't want to be alone."

She felt her stomach turn, and fell to her knees, as everythinh she had to throw up, was out, she looked at George, "I am pregnant," she had tears in her eyes.

"We just kissed," Goerge said confused.

"Not with you," She began to cry in her hands.

"Who is the father?" George looked at her, expecting her to say either Ron, or Harry.

"Fred," She couldn't stop the tears from falling, "We been seeing each other for two years, we loved each other but didn't want anyone to know, because we didn't want to hurt Ron, or Harry," she looked at George, "I loved him so much, and was going to tell him about the baby, but knew he wouldn't want me to fight if he knew, and so I planned to tell him after the war, but now-" she cried harder.

George surprisingly cracked a smiled, "Merlin, that is the greatest news ever," he looked at her, "Don't you see a part of my brother is going on living, with you," he wrapped her in his arms, as she cried.

"You're pregnant, Mione?" Minerva, was coming out to get Miss Granger, to go home, but stopped when she heard her tell the Weasley boy about the baby.

Hermione looked at the woman, "Yes Minerva," she looked at the woman she had grown to trust in the last three months, since her parents murdure, Minerva had taken her in, as her daughter after the murdure of her parents. Since there had been no other family to give a roof for the girl..

Minerva looked at her, with soft eyes, "I was wondering why you were always running to the restroom, and getting sick," she knelt down beside the young girl, "You need to tell the family."

"Please no," Hermione didn't want them to think little of her, or there other son, for having sex without being married, "If they knew that Fred, and I had been sexually active without even being married, they will hate me," She knew she would have to tell them, because there was no way Minerva wouldn't let her go home without telling them the news.

After the other company, who had visited them, left. Minerva sat with her arm around Hermione, as the young girl went on telling the Weasley's about the baby, anf her relationship with Fred. When she finished, she looked down at the floor, trying tpo hide the tears in her eyes with her hair.

Mr. Weasley looked at the girl, and then his wife, "Well, this was un-expected."

Molly was crying, as she hurried to place her hand on Hermione's stomach, "Merlin, our son will continue to live, even in his death, his blood runs through this childs body," she pulled a piece of the girls hairs behind her shoulder, "Don't cry, this is wonderful time, a piece of Fred is still alive," she kissed the girls cheek, "Though, I would had wished for you two to tell me of this, instead of keeping it a secret. I always knew you should be a part of the Weasley family, and would had been alright with you and Fred dating, and being in love."

"Well if Ron hadn't been acting like the jealous boyfriend around, then maybe it would had made them more comfortable being open with there relationship," Ginny glared at Ron, "She always told you she wasn't more then a friend with you, but you still through jealous fits when she even talked about studying with Fred. That is why she lept it a secret."

Ron had the look of shock on his face, before looking at his best friend, "I suppose I should had been a better friedn, then."

Hermione smiled a little at Ron, "You will always be my best friend."

His cheeks were red, as he smiled at her, "Thanks Mione."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat before talking, he looked at the young woman for a moment, "We will be here for you, Hermione, your not alone," he had tears in his eye, "A grandchild, I am going to be a grandpa."

Ginny smiled at her best friend, "I can't believe your having Freds baby, that is so romantic," she gave Harry a dreamy look, taking him by surprise.

"Do I have something on my face?" The-boy-who-lived, wiped the side of his face at a mark that wasn't even there.

"Don't you be getting any ideas now Ginny, you will wait until you are married, before even thinking about that," Molly looked at her only daughter.

Minerva looked at Hermione, "I think we should-"

The young mother-to-be, was asleep, against Molly's shoulder, Mrs. Weasley smiled at Minerva, "She had been so brave, during all the funerals, and the war," she patted the girls cheek, and placed her hand on the expecting stomach, "I think I would like for her to move in with us, Authur," she looked at her husband.

"I won't have a problem with that, my dear," He smiled as his wife stroked Hermione's hair, as she had done many times with Ginny.

"I could assure you, she will be just as safe at Hogtwarts, Mr, and Mrs Weasley. She-" Minerva covered her mouth, when she realized how protective she had gotten for the young girl, she looked at the girl, and then the Weasleys, "She could stay the remaining of the summer with you, and then I want her to return to Hogwarts to finish her schooling."

Molly walked Minerva to the fireplace, and handed her so floo, she smiled warmly at the woman, "This is her home when she gets out of school, but she will always be your girl Minerva," she knew how much Hermione loved Minerva, because the older woman had been there for her for most of the young girls witch life, and pretty much claimed her as her daughter, when the Grangers had died. She knew the young girl trusted Minerva, and knew there were hardly any secrets that were kept between the two.

"Your son had been a gentlymen, his time with her, he did indeed love her," Minerva wrapped her arms around the woman neck, "Take care of our girl." With those words, Minerva flooed back to Hogwarts.

A/N: Like I said at the top, this is my first HP fic, adn I will continue if you leave a review that makes me want to continue. I hope you like it... 


	2. AS IF LIFE WASNT HARD ENOUGH

THE EMOTIONS, and NEW LAW

Memmory Dream

_' His body pressed against hers, as they made love, his lips leaving marks over her body, making her a marked woman, "Mione'," he moaned into her neck, as the met each of his threast, "Iove you."_

_She had wrapped her an arn around his neck, and held her fingers through his hair against her own neck, permitting his to continue doing wat she was doing, "I love you to," she was finding it difficult to breath normally, as her heart beated against his, "FRED!"_

_The Weasley grinned at her, at the sound of his name from her moaning mouth, he had ben down and kissed her on the mouth, as he started moving a little fasdter in her, feeling that it was coming close for the both of them, he stared into her beautiful brown eyes, "You ready?"_

_She nodded as, just as she felt him release in her, arching her back against his chest as she did the same, "FRED!'"_

_He removed himself from her after he had cum, and laid beside her, pulling her into his arms, "Mione', can I ask you something?"_

_She bent her head back, which was against his chest, and stared into his eyes, "You know you could tell me anything," she propped her self on one elboy, as she leaned aginst him, and kissed hime softly._

_He loved her kisses, "Mmmmmm," he stroked her cheek, before moving out of the kiss, he looked at her, "After this whole war is over, and done with, I want the world to know about us," he sat on the edge of his bed, and watched as she sat beside him, he turned, and kneeled on the floor holding onto her left hand, reaching into his pants pocked, which were thrown off to the side of the bed when making love, he looked at her hold a small ring in his hans, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you have me for the rest of my life, as my wife," he prepared to slide it on her left finger, but then stopped. _

_She realized he was waiting for her answer, and realized she couldn't get a word out due to the tears, she crawled off the bed beside him, and kissed him hard, as if his kisses could make her gang her voice, she looked at him, "I love you, and I will marry you." '_

Hermione jumped up, sweating from the memmory dream, she had those alot. They always made her feel like he was still with her, after a moment or two she realized he was gone, and began to cry, "Why did you have to leave me, Fred." She rubbed her stomach, where there child waited to come.

"Good morning, dear," Molly wrapped her arm around the girl, as she sat beside her on the sofa, "You hungry?" She looked at the girl, wiping a tear from the girls cheek, she placed her hand on her stomach, and smiled, "I found this in Freds room, while cleaning his things out the other day," she handed the girl a parchment.

Hermione looked at it,she could almost feel his warmth, as she remembered getting letters from him while she was in school, "Fred?" she asked almost to herself. She opened it slowly.

_**My Love,**_

_**I really don't know what to write to you, and I don't knopw rather or not I will be alive when you get this, I do hope I am alive. I can't wait to see you, and I will be by your side during the defeat, and always. I thought about there is a chance that I might not make it though, and in that case I want you to find love, and want you to be happy. Lately I been worried about you, I don't want to loose you in the war. I love you so much.**_

_**When it is all over, I want to hold you in my arms (if we are able to) and kiss you. I knew I loved you since the first time we kissed, remember that little game of truth and dare. That was the best game I ever played, took me almost andother whole year to ask you out. Due to the fact, you were dating Krum, or whatever his name is. I knew you didn't want to tell Ron, incase you were to hurt him, because I didn't either, but I know after we announce our engagement, he would accept it eventually. I could still feel your scent on my pillow, and can't wait to see you when all is safe.**_

_**Well I got to go now, George is rushing me. I hate keeping secrets from him, but it is fun in a way as well. I love you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Fred Weasley.**_

_**P.S. I know about the baby, and do wish you wouldn't fight in this war, but I am know there is no way to talk you out of fighting, especially since you haven't told me yet. I can't wait till I am able to hold out creation together. I hope I could hold my child after this war. **_

"He knew," Hermione looked at Molly, who had been sitting with her since she started reading the letter, "He knew about the baby."

Molly smiled at the girl, "I'm sure he did," she kissed the girl on the cheek, and pressed her hand to her stomach, "How far along are you?"

"Two months," Hermione looked around, "Did Menerva say when she would come back, and get me?"

"You will see her, when you go back to school," Molly stood up, and started to preparing breakfast for the family.

Hermione stood to her feet, and walked to the kitchen table, and watched Molly prepare her food, "We were going to get married," she watched as kitchen worked by magic, at the swish of Mollly's wrist.

"Morning mom, where is father?" George came into the living room, and sat down beside Hermione, he smiled at her, "Good morning, Mione."

She smiled at the boy, "Morning, Fre- George," she covered her mouth, "I am sorry," she ran out of the house, embarrased.

Molly looked at her son, "I almost often make that mistake myself," she smiled at her son, "It must be hard for her."

"I'll go get her mom," George looked at his mother, remembering all the times him, and his brother would try to convince there mother that they were one another, he stood up, and went outside to find Hermione.

Hermione was sitting against the tree facing the lake, with her arms holding her knees against her chest, she was crying into her lap, "Why did you go?" she was talking as if there was someone with her, not even noticing the George was coming, "You were suppose to marry me," she realized there was someone watching her.

"I am sure he was, and planned to, but he died a hero," George sat beside the girl.

She blushed a little, "I am sorry George, for the kiss yesterday, I almost forget myself," she wiped the tearaway, "You do look so damn alike, especially when I really wanted him to hold me yesterday, my mind made me think you were him, otherwise I wouldn't had kissed you," she remembered, he had kissed her to, "Wait, you kissed me," she looked at him, "Twice."

He blushed, "It must had been the emotions," he gave her a little smile.

She smiled back at him, "I am lucky to have someone to talk to," she rubbed her stomach.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, allowing her to rest her head, "You know I knew about my brother, and you."

She sat up, and stared at him surprised, "You did?"

"You didn't actually think my brother could keep a secret as good as Hermione Granger, now do you?" He teased, he had a wide grin on his face.

When looked at him, she saw alot of Fred in him, they had almost identicle features, but when she stared into his eyes, they were all his, looked like waves, they could get you lost in them all day. She leaned in so her face was less then an inch away from hers.

He didn't know why, but he felt like he had to kiss her, those eyes, you could get lost in them, he brushed his lips gently against her, "Mione?"

She had her hand across his bare chest, "Hmmmm?" She opened her eyes, and quikly got to her feet, "Oh Merlin, I am sorry."

George stood before her, slowly making his way to where she was standing, "Mione," he reached for her hand, "Please, stay."

"Merlin," She closed her eyes, feeling the same heat she felt when his lips brushed against hers minutes before, burn through his her body when his hand was cupped in his, she pulled away, "Stop asking me to stay. I need to go back and see if your mom needs help," she took off hurrying to the house.

Ginny, Ron, Harry and Mr. Weasley were at the tabel, the youngest Weasley looked at her friend, "Hey, did you sleep well?"

George came up behind her, he brushed against her as he took a seat, he looked at his father, "What did the Council say dad?"

Author watched as Hermione sat dow, and then waited for his wife to sit, he looked at his family, and there friends, "They passed a new marraige law, all witch, and wizards eighteen, and over are to be married to someone within a year, and have two children in a five year span," he looked at Hermione, "They want to expand the Wizardry World. according to them, since we lost many in the battle, we should make up the popuilation,. if you are not married in six months, they will assign you a match," He looked at his sons, and Harry, "We can't go against it."

"How the hell am I to find some one I want to spend the rest of my life with in six months," Ron looked at his father, his face growing red as he showed he was getting pissed, "I don't k now many witch's, that even show an intrest in me."

"Maybe if you learned to swallow before you talk, you just might," Ginny giving her brother once of her famouse say-it-don't-spray it looks, "Honestly, gross."

Hermione looked at Author, "I am unable to be married, no one would let me keep the baby if I am assigned to someone," tears ran down her cheaks, "And I can't bloody well go looking for a husband, now can I?"

"You don't have to, Mione."

All eyes turned to to the own of the voice, "George?" The whole lott said in unison.

"Son, what are you getting at," He looked at the look George was given Miss Granger.

George realized what he said out loud, and he quikly thought of something to get all the attention away, he looked at his dad, "The way it sounds, they don't care if your in love with the person or not, so if I was going to marry someone, I would want it to be someone I know a little better, then some girl in a bar."

Molly smiled at her son, and looked at her husband, "The boy does make sense, and it would allow Mione to keep our grandchild."

Ron looked at his brother, glaring, "You can't just marry my best friend, without giving me a shot at her first."

Harry had been glancing at Ginny, who kept looking at the-boy-who-lived, causing him to look away and back at his friends.

"Bloody hell, Ron, you make me sound like a bloody game to you," Mione had tears in her eyes, as she hurried using her wand to change her clothes, and grabbing powder to floo, she tossed it to the floor, "Diagon Alley!"

George glared at his little brother, "Damn it Ron, you need to learn to keep you bloody mouth shut sometimes," he got up, and with the help of his own wand, he was in new clothes, he grabbed the floo powder, and looked at his parents, "I love you mom, dad, and family," he tossed the powder to the ground, "Diagon Alley!"

Ron looked shocked, "What got into him?" He looked down at his food, trying to avoid the knowingly glares, he was recieving.

_**A/N: I really do hope you like this chapter, and review it. Like I said before this is the first HP fanfic I have ever done. Plus I would like to take a moment to say thanks to the reviews, I like the thought you liked them.**_


	3. THE WEDDING

**I COULD LEARN TO LOVE YOU**

She couldn't stand the fact that Ron, who was suppose to be her best friend, broke a important moment in her life, she hurried down the Diagon Alley, 'Wait, perfect moment, no the persfect moment was when Fred asked me to marry him, that was his love for me," she went to the Magic shop, which her boyfriend, and brother had started, and worked together at. She didn't know why, she felt like someone was pulling them together, and why she felt the burning at each of his touches, 'Fred was the only one I should feel that for,' she was beside herself, trying to think of what to say,

When she got to the shop, she would walk right in, walk right up to the Weasley twin, and spin him around to face, her, but seeing how he seemed to be with a costumer at this moment, she agreed with herself to wait for the costumer to leave.

George didn't see Hermione come in, he was waiting for the costumer to pay for the damn gag gift, "Would you like a bag?"

"No thanks," The costumer paid for the gift, and left.

Hermione made her way to George, she went back to her plan, walked up to him, spinned him around, and froze.

He stared at her, not knowing what to do with the awkward silence.

"WILL YOU LISTEN , AND NOT ASKE ME TO REPEAT MYSELF?" She was letting her emtions get the better of her, she stared waiting for him to answer her.

He shook his head, thinking he may had missed something, "Were you even talking, Mione?"

She blushed, making herself more attractive to him, "I just was you to know, even though your brother is my best friend, and some reason he doesn't know how to talk to me, or any woman, and I only like him as a friend." She paused, "Your not suppose to make me feel like anything, but you some how manage, and Ron is still starting to get on my nerves and I hope your mom isn't mad I stormed out of the house because I really like your family, in fact I love them like they were my own. Remember I will not beable to fully get over Fred, but my answer is yes," she said it like there was a time bomb prepaired to go off.

He was trying to break it down in his head, "You think Ron is annoying, and you say yes? You want to marry Ron?"

She shook her head, "Merlin no, just told you I like him as a friend," she stared at him, hoping he would figure out on his own what she was saying yes to,

"So your saying, oh so nicely might I add," He said sarcastically, "You would want to marry me?"

"If it meant I could keep my child, yes," She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are aware that this is a life time situation right," He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled at him, and nodded, "I know."

He bent down to kiss her, and stopped, "We could learn to love each other," he kissed her forehead.

She stepped back, and smiled, "Thank you George."

"So what kind of wedding did you want to have," He looked at her, smiling.

"I don't know, Minerva, is able to marry us, if we ask her to," She smiled back at him.

"When?" He brushed a strand of hair, out of her face.

"Today, I mean the sooner the better, right?" She leaned into his touch, as a cat, who was giving affection, would.

He let go of her, "I need to get something," be back in two hours, "See about getting her here, ASAP," he ran out of the store.

Hermione went behind the counter, and started writting on a parchment.

_**Dear Mum (Minerva),**_

_**It's alright to call you mun, right? You been really good to me, and I know we became close, which is why I want you to marry me, and George today. He had asked me since Authur had told us about the new marraige law, and Ron and I get along so well, he knows I will always love Fred, but maybe I could grow to love him someday. I hope you will do this, for me, mum. We will be at the Magic Shop.**_

_**Love, Hermione**_

She sent the parchment with George's owl, he kept in the shop.

An hour later, George returned back to the shop, finding his soon to be wife asleep at his counter. He went over to her, and stroked her hair gently.

'She looks beautiful,' He thought.

Minerva came into the shop, to find Hermione on one side of the counter, aslee, and George leaning against the other side stroking her hair, staring at he, she cleared her throat, "Mr. Weasley."

George stood straight up, at the familiar sound of his name, he didn't even have to look at the older woman to know who is was, "She is asleep."

Minerva made her way to the two, and stared down at the sleeping girl, she caught herself a couple of time watching the young girl sleep, making sure all was alright for her, before she blew the light off. She had even cradled the girl in her arms, when the younger girl had woken from the nightmares, and ran into the older womans room. She bent down, giving the girl a gentle touch against her cheek, "Hermione, wake up, dear."

The young girl recognizing the touch, opened her sleepy eyes, and saw Minerva, and then blushed when she saw George, realizing she had fallen asleep in his shop, she looked around, "No one took anything did they?"

George, who must had been in some kind of trance watching her, smiled, "Nothing important, he said," placing a hand to the girls cheek.

She blushed at his touch, then seemed to remember Minerva standing there, she hurried around the counter wrapping her arms around the older woman, "Thank you for coming."

"I haven't much time dear, but I was honored you wanted me to be the one to wed you," She looked at the Weasley boy, who still had his eyes on Hermione, she cleared her throat, "Want to lock up the shop, George?"

He just waved his wand, causing the door to lock, and nd continued to look at his soon to be wife, 'She is beautiful.'

Minerva looked around the shop, and with a flick of her wrist, it looked more like a suitable place to have a small wedding, she looked at the younger girl, who before was wearing a sweater, and jeans, to see now she was wearing a wedding dress, she smiled at the young girl, "That was my mothers dress, when she was younger, never had the chance to wear it myself, but it looks good on you dear."

George still hadn't notice any of the changes around him, "I George, promise to take care of your through anything life may throw our way. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up, and the last thing I see when I got to sleep, I couldn't have thought of a better person for me, and I know we were rushed into this, but I know it won't be hard to love you," he took out a beautiful ring, that had a jewl that had the color of his eyes on it, with the color of her eyes in the center, it had the initials G.H., he slipped the unique ring on her finger.

The two girls looked at George, surprised byt the fact he started the wedding without them, but said his words beautifully.

Minerva, who now was almost on the verge of crying, looked at the young woman, "You have siomething to say?"

Hermione had tears coming down her cheeks, when she looked down at the ring, that automatically fitted to her finger as soon as it was placed on, she looked at the the man in front of her, "I don't know how to top you beautiful words, because there aren't anything you missed. I Hermione, promise to take care of your through anything life may throw our way. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up, and the last thing I see when I got to sleep, I couldn't have thought of a better person for me, I know it won't be hard to love you," she looked blushed when she realized she hadn't had a ring for him.

George, knowing what she must had been thinking, handed her the same kind of ring for his finger, which instead was teh brown color of her eyes, with a small portion of his eye color in the center, and his read G.H, he watched as her smaller hand slipped his ring onto his finger, he looked at her, "I love you."

Hermione pulled him by the neck, and leaned him in to kiss her, "Thank you."

"Well Your now husband, and wife, no thanks to me," Minerva flicked her wabnd, and the magic shop was back to normal, 'They probably could had been in paradise, and still not know it,' she was cut from throught, when she felt the younger girls arms wrap around her, she smiled at the girl, "Well I still expect you to come to school," she looked at George, and pulled him into a gently hug, "I will connecty this shop to the floo, from my quarters, so you wife could come and go as she pleases," She looked at the closest thing to a daughter she had ever had, and smiled, "I will see you in two weeks."


	4. Consummating

_Disclaimer: I don't not own the HP characters. If you think about it, I don't even own the baby inside Hermione's stomach either, since it is both Granger, and Weasley. However I will own the first name of the baby. And I also own this bottle of water, and this cell phone, and this notepad beside me, and I also own the clothes on my back, shoes. So I don't really feel to bad now._

**THE WEASLEY HOUSE**

After the two had got married, they flooed themself back to the Wealey's house, along with Minerva, who they had talked into coming with them when they broke the news to the others.

Molly, and Ginny were the first to spot the three, and both ran up wrapping Hermione into a a tight hug, "So glad you Came back to us dear."

"She will be coming aroung alot more now mom," George wrapped his arm around his mothers shoulder, showing off the ring on his finger, "We got married an hour ago."

Ginny was grinning, "I can't believe it, you're my sister now!"

Molly looked at the two, she smiled at the dress Hermione was wearing, "That is a beautiful dress, Mione."

"It was Minerva's, she gave it to me for my wedding," She loooked at George, and smiled, "By the way you have, yet, to complment me in it, husband." 

George saw all for woman staring at him, he looked at his new wife, "You look like an Angel, my little devil."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, she smiled at her husband, "We haven't even gotten picture of us, yet."

"Good idea," She flicked her wand, and there was a flash, and three black framed picture showed on the table, "One for me, one for Minerva, and one for you two, so you copuld cherris this day always."

George took his bride by her hand, "Let's go tell the rest of the family," he kissed her cheek.

As if on que, the rest of the guys barged into the house, and sat at the table.

"We didn't hav-" George turned to his wife, but she had been no where to be seen.

"She is upstairs, in the bathroom," His little sister pointed, as if he had forgotten the way.

He kissed the youngest Weasley on the cheek, and hurried upstairs to his wifes side, "You alright?" He leaned against the doorway.

Hermione stood up, and went to the sink, and rinsed her mouth, and washed her face, she smiled at her new husband, "Just pregnant, is all."

George smiled at her, "Yep, and after this child is born, we could give them a-" he made a funny face, "Okay, when we have another child, will it they be cousins, or siblings?"

"I would say both, but they will be brought up as Siblings," She smiled as she held her stomach, she looked at her husband, "You are a good man Mr. Weasley."

"Thanks Hermione," Authur, who had just been passing by, when he heard the complement, he looked at the girl, "And your going to be a good daughter-in-law."

George rested his hand on his fathers shoulder, "Dad, you are a good man, but I think my wife was talking to me."

Author's cheeks turned red. at the confusion, he smiled at his daughter-in-law, "You are going to be a good daughter-in-law, still."

Hermione had tears in her eyes, as she hurried and wrapped her arms around her father-in-laws neck, "Thank you Author."

Author smiled at the girl, "You call me father, like the rest of the children."

"Thank you," She kissed the older man on the cheek, before leaving the restroom.

George took his wife's hand, and lead her downstairs, and to the front door, "We're going for a walk mother, well be back in an hour, or so," he lead his bride out the door, and over to the lake.

Hermione waved her wand, causing her jeans, and sweater to be wearn again, "Now I am comfortable."

When they were a good distance from the Burrow, George flicked his want, makeing an invisibility dome, around them so no one was able to find them, or hear them. He pulled his bride into him, and started kissing her, "I meant what I said, I could easily fall for you."

She wrapped her arms aroung hid neck, "I meant what I said to, I could easily fall for you, as well."

He flicked his wand to the grass below, causing a blanket to appear, he kissed her her neck, "I couldn't wait any longer for you, hope you don't

mind our first time being here."

She smiled as she looked into his eyes, she could feel him harden through the fabric of his pants, "You really are a good man, husband."

He grinned at the angel below him, "And you are a fine, woman, wife," he leaned in, and kissed her as if everthing had depended on this kiss.

**IN THE HOUSE**

Ron, and Harry came into the house with there brooms, "Mom, do we have a floo link, that transports from the lake, to anywhere else?"

Molly looked at her youngest boy, "No, why would we need another floo link?"

"We saw Hermione, and George one minute, and then the next they dissapeared," Harry sat on the couch, next to where Minerva had been sitting, he smiled at the new Headmistress, "Hello."

Authur, who was now sitting in an arm chair laughed, as he made eye contact with his wife, "Newlyweds."

Molly blushed, at the way her husband looked at her, "Remember when we were Newlyweds?"

"What are you talking about, Newly-" Rons mouth dropped, as he collapsed down next to his best friend, "They got married."

Ginny nodded, "Yep,"

Harry was smiling, "That's great."

**BACK THE BY THE LAKE**

"George, faster," Hermione had her lags wrapped around her husband, as she felt him move in her, "Fa-Fast-er."

George caught his wifes mouth with his, he winced when he felt her claw his back, "Mione!"

She moved her hands, to rome his muscular chest, clinging on to him, when he started quikening his pace, "That's good."

When he had finished, he collopsed on top of her, out of breath. He stroke the side of his cheek, and leaned in placing a gentle kiss to her lips, "You're wonderful, darling."

She returned the kiss, and smiled, "So are you George."

He laid beside his wife, and waved his wand, so both there clothes were back on them, and the invisibility dome was gone, he leaned in, and planted another soft kiss to her inviting lips, "I think we should go back inside the house, darling wife," he smiled down at her, "Your eyes, are what inspired me to get the rings. I could simply get lost in them."

She pulled him back down, into another kiss, "I feel the same way when I look into your eyes."

He stood to his feet, and helped his wife up, "We should be getting back in the house," he kissed his wives cheek, as he lead her back into the Burrow.

Authur watched as his son entered, with the newest Weasley, he smiled at his son, as any father would, knowingly, "Have a nice walk boy?"

Hermione blushed as she burried her face against her husbands chest, when she saw the look her new father-in-law was giving them.

"I believe you are embarrassing my wife, father," George lead his wife to the other arm chair, pulling her onto his lap, as he sat down.

Molly looked at the two, and smiled, "Shall I get dinner on the stove?"

Minerva stood up, and looked at George, "Your parents, and I have been talking. I have a job opportunity for you, Madame Hooch, since she had

got a Flying, job for a university to be the Quidditch Professor, You are a wonderful flyer, and know the sport, I thought, actually was hoping you would fill the spot until a new teacher has been found."

George looked at his wife, and then his parents, who both seemed to like the idea, "Well it would be good to close the shop for a while, I just don't feel in the need for it at this time," he looked at his wife, "What do you want me to do?"

Hermione stared at her husband, surprised he was counting on her for an answer, "It's your choice, dear."

"My heart isn't into the magic shop anymore, and it would be easier for you, so you wont have to floo back, and forth everyday," He looked at Minerva, "When do I start?"

"Wicked," Ron, Ginny, and Harry said at once.

Hermione smiled at her husband.

"Splended, George," Minerva looked at the younger girl, "Of course we will have to arrange special living quarters for the new Proffessor, and his wife," Minerva looked at the Weasley family, then at her Hermione, "I will send a parchment, imforning you of what needs to be done, it will arrive tomorrow morning."

George pushed his wife of his lap, as he stood behind her, "Well I need to get some sleep," he looked at his mom, "Can we stay in my old room until we leave, mom?"

Molly smiled as she kissed her son goodnight, and his wife, "Sweet dream,"

"You could go to sleep, I am not that tired yet," Hermione went to sit back down in the chair, when her husband gently pulled her to him, he

leaned so he could whisper something in his wifes ear.

The two younger Weasley's watched in confusion.

Hermione blushed slightly when George finished whispering, she look at the other in the room, kissed Minerval goor night, and started walking up the stairs, "I probably should rest, I did have a long day after all."

George was right behind his wife, with a big grin across his face, "Told you, wife."

Authur flicked the wand in the direction of the couples room, "So we wont be disturbed tonight," he smiled at his wife, whop knew what she had done to there room.

She smiled at her husband, "Very good idea, Authur."

"What is a good idea?" Ron looked at his father funny.

"Dad did a sound bearier spell, so that way when they are having sex, making love, whatever they are doing, there moanings , won't disturb those of us who need our beauty sleep," With that, Ginny jumped off the couch, kissed her brother, Harry, and her parents on the cheek, before going to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her, "Do I have to explain everything."

Authur, and Molly looked at Minerva, "What are our children being taught at that school, anyway?"

Minerva, who to had been surprised at the youngest Weasley's bluntness, looked at her parents, "Last I checked, witchcraft, and wizardry. I will see you later, and expect to recieve you Parchment, next week."

Harry stood to hid feet, "Let's go to bed Ron."

Ron nodded, as he followed his best friend upstairs, "Bloody Hell, she knows way to much, for a little sister."

Authur looked at his wife, "She's you daughter, dear."

Molly just went upstairs shaking her head, "I will have to have a talk with that little witch, tomorrow."

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Also I apologise for any typos I have made. Read and Review, please.**_


	5. I LOVE YOU

_**A/N: I hope you like this new chapter. Sorry it took a couple days for me to finish this one, but hey I am suprised with myself for updating this story as much as I did. Alot of my other stories go unfinished, because I just don't write about them anymore. I will try to keep the story updated. I am currently writting two others, so I am a busy person.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters.**_

**RETURN TO HOGWARTS**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

George kissed his sleepinh wife on the cheek, before stumbleing downstairs, where he could hear his mother roaming around, as he reached the bottom step, he saw his mom on the couch, while the broom, and feather duster were cleaning, "Morning, mom."

"Morning, George, you're up early," She patted the spot beside her, on the sofa, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just couldn't sleep," He leaned back against the Sofa, "Was up all night," he looked at his mother, who was blushing, and smiled, "Mother there is more then just sex between my wife and I."

She continued blushing, "Well I would hope so, son."

He leaned forward, and rubbed his face with his palms, "I was thinking. I am in love with a witch, and-"

"George Weasley, you are not backing out of this marraige now!" Molly glared at her son, thinking he was considering another woman.

He looked at his mother, "I was talking about my wife, but I don't know if I should tell her flat out, or not. All I been telling her is that I could learn to love her, when I want to tell her that I already do love her," he actually had a tears coming down his cheeks, "I actually have told her I love her, and she normally kisses me, or says 'thank you',"

"Well then just give her time to get the strength to say it back, I know she does love you, just confusing for her right now," Molly pulled her son into her arms, "It's not an easy situation," she cupped her sons chin, and turned his face to look at her, "But I am happy you are in love."

**UPSTAIRS**

Hermione laid in her bed, she had woken up when her husband kissed her on the cheek, before going downstairs. They were to leave the Burrow, this afternoon, and set up things before the students arrived next Monday. She placed an arm on her stomach, and sighed, "We're going to Hogwarts today, little one," she sat on the side of her husbands bed, flicked her wand, and she was dressed.

"Good morning, Hermione," Ginney was leaning in the doorway, "How are you this morning sister dear?" She was excited to finally have a sister, and even more excited that it was her closest frien.

"Morning, Ginny," Hermione stood to her feet, and walked over to her sister-in-law, "I am nervous going back to Hogwarts, pregnant."

"Well they will know you are married, so it won't be to bad," The younger girl placed her hand, over Hermione's stomach, "I hope it's a girl."

"Good, you're awake," George wrapped each arm around both the girls, he looked at his little sister, "Mom could use some help in the kitchen, Gin."

"If you want to be alone, just say so," Ginny rolled her eyes, "Don't use mom, as a way to get me downstairs, she doesn't scare-"

"Ginny!" Molly's voice carried from the kitchen, "Since you're up, come and help me."

"Comeing," Ginny hurrid down the stairs, before her mother would reoeat herself.

George looked at his wife, "We need to get going, soon."

"Yes, I wouldn't want you to be late for your meeting, with the staff," Hermione smiled lovingly at the man before her.

About an hour later, they both had kissed there parents goodbye, and promised Harry, and the two younger Weasley's that they would meet them at the train station in a week. When the goodbyes, and see-you-later's were out of the way, they floo to platform 9 3/4. After they found a compartment, and got settle in, Herione laid across her husbands lap.

She stared up from her lying position, and studied Georges expression, he would raise an eyebrow if he saw something interesting, or shake his head grinning as if he thought of something funny, it was fun watching his expressions. He was making all sorts of serious expression, causing his wife to laugh, "What are you doing?"

He stared down at his wife, and stroked her cheek, "I was figuring which look makes me look more seriouse," he noticed his wife yawn, "Go to sleep, wife," he practiced one of his seriouse looks on her, which only caused her to laugh even harder then before, "Man, I am in trouble, when my own wife can't even take me serious."

"Serious is boring sometimes?" She sat up, and pulled her husband onto her lap.

"This coming from Miss Granger," George started laughing, he paused for a second, and looked his wife in the eyes, "So you are saying you're a boring person,l since you take everything seriously?"

She smacked her husband chest, as she cradles his head in her other arm, "Well serious is what makes me me, but it's not like I don't know how to have fun. With you, being funny makes you, you, but people take you seriouse too. What we are naturally, is the best we could be."

"I just don't want the kids at Hogwarts, to think I am not seriouse, when I work," George reached up, and pulled his wife in for a kiss.

About three hours later, the traim had arrived at the Hogwarts, they waited for a carraige to take themselves to the school. When they got to the school grounds, Minerva was there to show them to there room, and then lead them into the Great Hall \, where the plan was to eat, and talk about the up coming year.

Minerva waited until all staff were seated in there seats before she started talking. She cleared her throat, "As you all may, or may not know, there is now a new marraige law, that encourages whoever is eighteen, or older to get married, so there is going to an exception for the students this year, say that most of the seven year students who are eighteen now, and the law does say they must be married, we are permiting them living quarters to be with them spouse. This is only because it was a manitaory thing, so we have a living quarter for those who are married. That permits the students who are married to beable to stay together. There are fifty married couples this year, most of them are mixed houses, and some students have had the floo networks linked to there husbands, who are beyond students to beable to floo back and fourth. I do want your students to sit in the house, and rather they are married, they still are responsible for earning house points. But the only thing is, teachers are only permitted to take points from students in class, and at lunch. The only two times the married students will be allowed to sit with loved ones, are for breakfast, since I will assume they will either not show, or they will come in together, and dinner, when they leave with there partners for the night."

Hermione raised her hand, as if she had been in class.

Minerva smiled at the child, "And as you all know we have a new Flying Teacher, Proffesor Weasley, him and his wife will be staying in the Gryffinder house, since Mr. Wealsey is now in charge of Gryffinder, and you will beable to stay with your husband dear."

Hermione was in shock, she looked at her husband, who didn't look surprised by the placement, "Why didn't you tell me you were in charge of the Gryffinder house?"

He looked at his wife, and smiled, "Thought I would surprise you, Minerva asked if I would be interested, in the letter she sent to me, and I told her of course."

After Minerva was finished talking, she walked with the couple, back to her old living quarters, which now belonged to her Hermione, and George. The three of them sat around, talking, and sipping tea. About two hours later, the couple were now alone in there new living quarters.

George watched as his wife ran her fingers along the books, on the book shelf, he walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her wait, "Want to go to bed, Mione?" He kissed the side of her neck softly.

She pushed her husband off of her, "I am not tired," she walked over next to the fireplace, and held her hands over the heat.

"Well I didn't say we had to sleep," George looked at his wife confused, "I'm not tired either, just want to be with you."

She glared at her husband, waving her wand in his direction, "Marraige is more then just sex."

George had his wand out to, ready to protect himself from anything she planned to throw his way, he looked at her confused, "I know it's not about sex, I wasn't going to make you do anything, I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do," he tossed his wand onto the near chair, and looked at his wife, "I just want to bloody hold the woman I am in love with, that's all."

She looked at her husband, confused, not sure what to do, "I don't want to be held by you tonight, **Fred**!"

"I am not Fred, bloody hell, it's I am not Fred, he is dead!" George turned his back to her, "Hermione, I am soorry, just hard for me to, sometimes, you having his baby-"

"You wanted to marry me, so I could keep my baby, I didn't think you were actually in love with me, how can you be in love with me, when you don't even know me?" Hermione hurried out of the living quarters, and hurried through the moving stairs, outside to the lake. She fell to her knees and cried. She was confused, and scared of the possibility that she might had been in love with George.

"Hermione, I thought I told you to move on?"

Hermione looked up, at the sound of a familiar voice, "George?"

"You know you really are something, you call ,George, Fred when talking to him, and when talking to me , you ask if I am George?"

Hermione followed the sound of the voice, with her eyes, and would had fallen down if she hadn't already been on the ground, "Fred?"

"The one and only," Fred's spirit leaned down, to where the girl was, and sighed, "I do miss you, doll."

"I miss you too," She reached out her hand, only to touch a handful of air.

"Well I am here," He reached his hand to the expecting womans stomach, and grinned, "I wish you would had told me you were pregnant."

Hermione shivered at the cool touch, "I'm sorry."

"I am glad you moved on, no one deserves to be alone," The spirit of Fred leaned in, and kissed the womans forehead, "I loved you, and alway will. Can you do something for me?"

She nodded, "Anything."

"Don't fight it anymore, it's okay to love George, don't feel like you betrayed me. Go back to him, because he loves you, stop seeking me, because I can't give you what he could. He is now your life, and it is time for you to be happy with him," Fred watched as the girl nodded, as he stood and faded away into the skies.

As soon as Fred's spirit was out of viewm Hermione took back off to George's, and her room. She rubbed her stomach as she stopped in front of the painting to catch her breath, She had realized she wasn't paying attention to the password that her husband had mentioned earlier to her, "What didn't I pay attention?" She leaned against the painting, and slid down to the floor, it was useless knocking, since all married couples room had sound spells protecting them from noises going in, or going out of the room. She shortly fell asleep in front of the door.

George, who had gone out looking for his wife, made his way back to his living quarters. There he found his wife, asleep on the floor, he lifted his wife up in his arms, and looked into the picture, "New Start."

Hemione opened her eyes as the potrait opened, she smiled at her husband, "I really need to remember that," she rested her head against his shoulder, "I love you George."

He looked down at his wife, staring into her brown eyes, and smiled, "I love you to, Mione."


	6. TWO WEDDINGS AND A BABY

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'Harry Potter' characters.**

**CHAPTER FIVE: THREE DAYS LATER**

As soon as Fred's spirit was out of view Hermione took back off to George's, and her room. She rubbed her stomach as she stopped in front of the painting to catch her breath, She had realized she wasn't paying attention to the password that her husband had mentioned earlier to her, "What didn't I pay attention?" She leaned against the painting, and slid down to the floor, it was useless knocking, since all married couples room had sound spells protecting them from noises going in, or going out of the room. She shortly fell asleep in front of the door.

George, who had gone out looking for his wife, made his way back to his living quarters. There he found his wife, asleep on the floor, he lifted his wife up in his arms, and looked into the picture, "New Start."

Hermione opened her eyes as the portrait opened, she smiled at her husband, "I really need to remember that," she rested her head against his shoulder, "I love you George."

He looked down at his wife, staring into her brown eyes, and smiled, "I love you to, Mione'."

**CHAPTER SIX**

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

George sat in the arm chair in front of his fireplace, and stared at a sleeping Hermione, she was on the sofa laying on her back, snoring lightly, and had her hands resting on her stomach, he smiled at the site waving his hand, and causing a framed picture of his expecting wife to appear, 'She is beautiful.'

He couldn't believe it had been five months since they first got married, it had gone by nicely, they had a couple fights and often he would end up on the couch for a couple of night, but it was worth it when he was able to make up with her. The students he taught, loved him, and labeled him the best 'flyer' there ever was. Of course most of them were sucking up to the red haired teacher, but he didn't mind. He even enjoyed being able to look out for his little brother, sister, and even Harry.

"What are you doing?" A sleepy Hermione looked up at her husband from where she laid.

He smiled as he stood from the chair, and walked into the kitchen, "I was watching you sleep, but now that you're awake there's nothing worth watching," he teased as he started pouring water into the kettle, for tea.

"Sorry," Hermione got up, and went to stand next to her husband, she took a hold of his hand, and places it to her own stomach, "She's kicking, do you feel her?"

He rolled his eyes, "What makes you think it is a girl?"

"I don't, but wouldn't it be nice to have a daughter," She stroked her husbands cheek as she lent in and kissed him.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved, "I suppose so," he kissed her forehead, "Let's have tea, and then we got to get ready for the double-wedding."

"I still can't believe Harry, Ginny, and Ron and Lavender are getting married," Hermione smiled, she looked at her ring, and smiled, "I do hope they will be as happy, as I am," she had a single tear slide down her cheek, as she thought about her own marriage.

"Do I really?" George wiped the single tear from his wife's cheek, as he pulled her in for a kiss.

She smiled at the man she loved, "George, I owe so much to you, if you wouldn't had married me, I wouldn't be able to keep the baby," she rested her head against the red heads chest, "I love you, George, more then you'll ever know." 

Ever since the first time she had told George, that she loved him, it had become easier to say it. They knew that one another meant it, when it was said, and even when they held each other in the night, or looked at each other from across the room, or hallway, there eyes seemed to speak pages of there love.

Caught up in the embrace, the red haired jumped when the tea pot whistled, he blushed slightly, when he realized it had only been the kettle. "Go sit in the living room, I will bring our tea in there."

She nodded as she went over to the same sofa she had been sleeping on earlier, she smiled as George came beside her, and handed her the cup, "Thank you, love."

George settled down beside his wife, and pulled her to his side with his free hand, "Not a problem, dear."

She flicked her wand, and music filled the silence, that was how they liked there tea-together-time, just the two of them, no distractions, just them, and the music playing,  
"I hope we will still be able to do this when the baby comes."

"We will always find time for this, even if it's at four-in-the-morning," He kissed the top of her head softly.

After the both of them were finished with there tea, and finished getting ready for the wedding, the two of them started towards the 'Great Hall', where the double wedding was about to began.

Ron, and Harry were nervously standing in front of the great hall, waiting for the two women that would be sharing the rest of there lives with the boys.

George was Ron's best man, he made sure that his wife was in her spot, before he went and stood next to his brother, "So, how do you feel about getting married brother?"

"I wish I was still sixteen," Ron said, not to happy about the who marriage idea, "Sometimes I wish that there was no arrange marriage, at all."

"Well you have to do what the law tells you to do," George looked at his wife, "Who knows mate, you might even fall in love with your wife."

Harry smiled at George, "Poor Ron, he wanted to marry Luna, but since Luna was too young, and hasn't gotten her dads permission, he is stuck marry Lavender."

George looked at his brothers friend, "Well lucky for you, mom, and dad want you in our family, which is convenient saying our sister has been in love with you since the first time she laid eyes on you."

"I wish I was a girl," Ron heard Minerva clear her throat, knowing it was now time for the wedding to began.

Hermione was the Maid-Of-Honor, for Ginny, and wear a red loose fitting dress made to fit her expecting stomach, she kept taking deep breaths as she walked down the isle, she smiled at her husband, before going to the brides side, she mouthed, 'I love you.'

George stared at the woman he loved, worryingly, he leaned in to his brother, "Does my wife look pale, or is it just me?"

Ron looked at Hermione, and back at his older brother, "She does look pale," he watched as the two brides followed behind Susan, as the wedding march played, forgetting all about his friend condition.

Minerva looked at both of the couples, and smiled, "Repeat after me, I as a husband, will take you as my wife, to love, honor, cherish, and obey for as long as I shall live," she nodded, letting the boys to know it was time for them to repeat her. Then she looked at the girls, and had them repeat the woman's part of the vows, when the girls had finished, and both couples had said "I do," the older woman smiled, "You may now kiss the bride."

Harry lifted his brides vial, and found Ginny from pure joy, "I love you," he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

Ron looked at his brother, before turning to his bride, he bit his lip nervously as he lifted the other brides vial, he froze when he saw the woman he had just married.

She leaned in, and whispered to the red haired, "I believe this is the part where you kiss me."

Ron smiled at his wife, "You're father gave you permission to marry me," he didn't wait for her answer, he pulled the girl in towards him, and kissed her, he pulled away, and smiled at the blonde, "I am so glad I married you, Luna."

Minerva turned Harry, and Ginny to face the guest, raising the held hands in the air, "I give you Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter," she turned to the other couple, turned them to face the guest, and raised the held hands in the air, "And Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Weasley-Lovegood," she watched as the newlywed's left the great hall, then looked at the others who had come to watch the wedding, "The Weasley's are having a reception at there house, so please go, and have fun/."

George too Hermione in his arms, and led her out of the great hall, ""Are you alright, love?"

She smiled at her husband, "You're sweet, don't worry, I promised Ginny we would be at the reception for pictures," she kissed George's cheek. They walked to they had barely appeared at the Burrow, when Hermione fell to the ground holding her stomach, "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin," she cried.

George knelt down, and pulled his wife, into his arms, he looked towards the house (they had appeared by the lake) where the guest had already started the reception, he looked at the girl in his arm, "Hermione, think of being in the house," he watched as the surroundings changed around him, and they were now in the center of the living room of the Burrow.

Molly hurried to her son, and daughter-in-law, when she noticed the state the young girl was in, "Hermione, dear," she looked at her son, "Get her into my room," she looked around for her other sons, "Charlie, help you brother get Mione into my room, and I will be in there. I think the baby is coming."

"No, it's to earlier," Hermione cried, as Charlie, and her husband took her into the in-laws room, and laid her on the bed, she clung onto her husbands hand, "The baby can't come, it's to soon."

George tried his best to calm her, he stroked her hair, "It's alright Hermione, it's alright," he placed a hand on his wife's stomach, "That baby will be fine, you felt it kick remember, after your nap."

Molly came into the room, with Minerva right behind her, she smiled at the young girl, "It's going to be alright Mione."

Minerva brought a cool cloth to the young girls head, "Calm down Mione, calm down," she tried to comfort the girl, "It's going to be alright," she started say some words, causing the girl to calm down.

Molly looked at Hermione, "Ginny was carried for only seven months, and she's one of my smartest," she teased.

Hermione smiled, a little, she looked at Minerva, "What was that thing you were saying?"

"It was a protection spell for the child, and another to keep you calm," Minerva flicked her wand at the girl, causing the girls dress to come off, and for a blanket to cover the top half of the girl.

"Let's have a baby, shall we?" Molly smiled at the girl, and at her son, "You're going to be parents this time tomorrow," she flicked her own wand, causing the door to lock, and a sound barrier to appear.

THE NEWLYWEDS RECEPTION 

Ginny was holding her husbands hand, as she hurried all around the house looking for her brother, and Hermione, "Where is George, and Hermione, we need to take pictures," she looked at her husband.

Ron, and Luna had followed Ginny in search of there brother, and his wife, "Doesn't the Newlywed phase ever end with them two?"

Luna blushed, "Ron, and Ginny I am sure there is a good reason for the two to be missing out on the most important days of our lives."

Author saw the two couples from the kitchen window, he tapped on the window, to get the couples attention, once he had it, he gestured for the four to join him inside the kitchen.

Ginny, a little annoyed , stomped into the house to her father, "What is it father?"

"Where is George, dad?" Ron looked around the kitchen, where the other guest were walking in and out.

"She's having a baby, brother," Charlie, who had been in the room with his mother, and other brother walked into the kitchen, and leaned against the wall.

Harry smiled at Luna, "This is going to be my first niece, or nephew."

"Mine to," Luna wrapped her arms around Ron, "This is a good day."

Ron noticed his sisters expression, she was upset, "Sister of mine, this couldn't had been controlled."

"I asked Hermione, to try to wait until after my wedding, and the reception, and she couldn't do that," Ginny sat down on the counter.

"You knew!" Author, Ron, Charlie, and Harry said at once.

"Yes, she was saying her stomach was hurting," Ginny looked at the four men, "I didn't think much of it, thought maybe it was nothing, she was felt pains yesterday as well, but the went away."

Charlie stared wide eyed at his little sister, "You mean to tell me that-"

George came out of the room, and walked directly to his sister, "You knew that Hermione started having contractions yesterday, and you neglected to tell me," he had tears in his eyes.

Author looked at his son, "What happened, George, and don't blame your sister she didn't know it was contractions."

"We lost the baby," George, looked at his little sister, "Sorry, it wasn't your fault," he looked at hid dad, "Mom wants you to dismiss the guest."

Minerva came running out of the room, she grabbed George's hand, and hurried her into his parents room once again.

When he got into the room, he saw his mother smile, still with tears in her eyes, she looked at her son, "George, you have a son," she placed the small baby into her sons arms.

Minerva was cradling the lifeless child in her arms, still trying to bring the child back, "Come back little one."

Hermione closed her eyes, 'Fred don't let my baby leave me, please,' she kept her eyes closed, until she heard a near cry, she looked up at Minerva, who was now smiling at the bundle in her arms, "She's-"

Minerva smiled at the young girl, as she handed the baby to her, "Mione, you have another handsome son."

"Thanks Fred," Hermione looked down at the baby in her arms, then at the man she loved, "We have twins."

George walked to the side of his wife, and sat on the edge of the bed, he leaned in, and kissed his wife, "They're beautiful." 

Molly smiled, she ran into the kitchen, where her daughters, and sons , along with her husband were sitting, she noticed Ginny's cheeks were wet, "Ginny, what's the matter dear?"

"I killed Hermione's baby," She had her head resting on Harry's shoulder.

"The baby is alright now, she had twin boys actually, both are doing fine," Molly smiled at her husband, "Our first grandchildren, Author."

George, and Minerva came out of the room with both of the boys, he looked at his little sister, "Gin, meet your nephews."

Ginny slowly walked around the table, to where her brother was holding one of her nephews, she looked down at the small baby, "Who is this?"

"This is, Fredric Ashton Weasley," George handed his son to Ginny, he looked at the baby, "This is your aunt Ginny."

Harry came, and stood behind his wife, and looked down at the baby, "And I am your uncle Harry."

Minerva went over to Ron, and Luna, and handed the baby Ron, "Ronald, this is your other nephew, Nigel Chance Weasley."

Charlie came, and stood behind Ron, and Luna, he smiled at the baby, "He has the same mark on his ear, as George."

"George walked over to where his other son was, and stared, "Same ear, and everything," he stared at his parents, "Isn't that something?" He looked at the babies one more time, before going to check on his wife.

To be continue….

**A/N: I am going home, and I am sorry about the chapter finishing right now, but I got home tomorrow, and I will write more about the twins, and the same marking on the ear thing, I just made that up by the way, don't know if George has a mark on his ear or not. Please read, and review.**


	7. THREE DAYS LATER

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"Mom, don't cry," George was trying to calm down an upset, Molly Weasley,

"You need me, to help with the twins, how are you going to do it on your own?" Molly was holding Nigel on the couch, she looked at her husband, who was holding Fredric, "Author, tell your son that it is too soon to leave home."

George stared at his mother, "We need to take the babies to there home," he looked at his father, "Dad tell mom, that we are the twins parents, and they belong with us."

Hermione came down the stairs, and wrapped an arm around her husband, "I shrunk everything that your parents got for the baby, it's all in my purse, are you ready?" She looked at Molly, when she heard the older woman sniffle, she knelt down in front of her mother-in-law, "Molly, don't worry about the twins, I had Minerva set it up, so that you are able to floo to the school, whenever we need you. Plus, you will be watching the twins eight hours a day, while I am in school, remember?"

Molly smiled at the young woman, "Mione, I just worry is all," she looked at her husband, "Just gets lonely without having my kids here, house feels empty."

Author stood up, and handed Fredric, over to his son, "Son, we should be heading off to the train station, before your train departs.

Molly kissed Nigel's cheek, then handed the small baby over to Hermione, "Haven't even left the house, and I am already crying."

Hermione followed her husband to the Weasley's car, she stared at Nigel, and then looked at her husband, "He is small isn't he?"

George rolled his eyes, seeing where this conversation was going, he noticed his mother smile, "Wife dear, I have a job to do, and we have a waiting home, if we stay at the Burrow, then we might never go back to Hogwarts," he looked at his mother warningly; "Don't say a word mom."

Molly glared at he son, but nodded, she looked at the young woman, "What are you saying?" She opened the back door for the girl, and helped her inside, and shut the door.

George got in on the other side of his wife with Fredric in his arms, "He's fine love."

"I think he may not had been conceived at the same time, as his brother," Hermione looked at her husband, and smiled, "Isn't that great?"

George looked at his wife, slightly confused, "What do you mean Hermione?" He looked at his mother, who was watching them from the front seat, "Aren't all twins conceived at the same time?"

Molly shook her head, "Sometimes they are conceived at different times, but rarely happens."

"We are going to Madame Profrey, she will be able to find rather or not Nigel, is your son," Hermione smiled at the baby in her arm, "We're going home, Nigel."

George was the first to notice his father driving pass the train station, "I believe you miss a turn father."

Author pushed the button to make the car go invisible, "Well I decided to take you home myself," he smiled at a very excited wife, "What do you thing of that dear?"

Molly kissed her husbands cheek, "Sounds wonderful, we could pay Ron, and Luna a visit, they decided to have there honeymoon at home, so we could stop in and say hello."

"Let's send them a parchment, Mione," George leaned over, and whispered to his wife, "To warn the newlyweds of the parents arrival."

Hermione smiled at her husband, "That is a good idea, husband."

After Author, and Molly made sure there children, and Grandsons were settled in safely, they left to visit Ron, and Luna.

Hermione went to the desk, and scribble on a parchment:

'_RON, WE JUST CAME HOME. YOUR PARENTS DROVE/FLEW US HOME, SO I AM WRITING YOU, TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THEY ARE ON THERE WAY TO YOUR LIBVING QUARTERS. LOVE YOUR SISTER-MIONE'_

George was looking into the play pin, which his mother had purchased for the twins yesterday, and smiled at the boys, "I don't remember Fred having the mark on his ear."

"He didn't, his was on his shoulder-blade," Hermione walked over to where her husband was standing, she smiled at the boys, and then look at her husband, "There might be a chance that Nigel is your son, love."

"They are both my sons, it doesn't matter who's blood they have, they both came from the woman I love," He leaned in and kissed his wife on the cheek, "But it might be nice to know, for medical reasons."

"Let's take them to Madame Profrey" Hermione went into her room, and came out with two carriers, she helped her husband put his on, and did the same to hers, "These are what Minerva got for them, so it will be easier when we don't want to mess with a stroller, which we don't have by the way," she picked up Fredric, and placed him in her husbands carrier, then picked Nigel up, and set him in her own carrier, "You ready."

George looked at the baby in the carrier he had wrapped around his chest, "Is this safe," he looked at his wife.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, don't think there grandmother would give them gifts, that may harm them, love," she took her husbands free hand, and led him out of the quarters, and to the 'Hospital Wing'.

Madame Profrey came running up to the Weasley's, and wrapped her arms around the family, she looked down at the babies, "Awe, look how beautiful they are, Minerva was telling me all about her grandchildren," she looked at Hermione, "She thinks of you as a daughter you know.?"

Hermione smiled at the older woman, "I was wondering if it was possible to do a DNA test, on the twins, and George," she looked at her husband, and smiled.

Madame Profrey looked at George, and then at Hermione, "I will since there aren't any students her today," she lead the family to a bed, and then laid the twins down side by side, she looked at the parents, "Which ever dot matches your dot," she dropped a liquid on Georges hand, and watched it turn yellow, "I am going to drop a dot on the bottom of there feet, and if the dot matches George's, then they have the same DNA," she dropped a liquid dot on each of the twins right foot, Fredric's changed red, and Nigel's changed a yellow, "Nigel, and you have matching DNA."

George smiled as he knelt down, he took both of the twins hands, and smiled at them, "I still am going to love you both the same," he looked at Madame Profrey, "We mostly did it incase of medical purposes, it is always good to know."

Madame Profrey nodded understandingly, she helped fit the twins back into both the parents carriers, and said her goodbyes, "I will see you around, and if there is any problem come straight here."

The family was making there way back to the Quarters, when Snape had stopped them, he stared at the family, "I see you brought home Hogwarts future," he looked at George, "Mr. Weasley, I have taken it upon myself to collect the brooms, which some first years had decided to take for joy rides, I left the parchment, on how you are able to get them."

"Sorry, been buys Snape, with the family, and all," George looked at his wife, and then back at Snape, "I will look at the parchment though, and thanks for your help, I will deduct ten points from each house."

"You don't even know what house they were from," Hermione glared at her husband, true she was married, but she was also a student and points did matter to her, "I am sure Professor Snape already removed points," she looked at the instructor, "Didn't you?"

"Mrs. Weasley, this is a matter to be discussed by two teachers, not with students," Snape hissed.

George looked at his wife, "I'll meet you in the quarter," he kissed her cheek, before she walked off. He looked at Snape, "Snape, do you know what house the students were in?"

"They were from Ravenclaw, and I already removed house points, so your wife is right, no need to remove points from all houses," Snape stared down at one of the baby George had been carrying in the carrier, he smirked, "Which one of the future Pranksters, do I hold the honor of meeting?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

George rolled his eyes, "This here is Fredric, I forgot I still had him with me," he looked down at the baby, "This is Fred's son."

"I am sorry about your families lost, Percy, and Fred's," Snape looked at the young man in front of him, "You did a good thing, marrying Hermione so she wouldn't have to loose the baby."

George stared the man in the eyes, "I married her, because I was in love with her ever since my sixth year," he looked at the boy in his arms, "Fred loved her to, and got to her first."

"I am guessing, that she doesn't know about your feelings from your sixth year," Snape looked down at the baby, "The other child has a name?"

"Nigel," George smiled at the name, "I picked the name."

"Congratulations, on the twins," Snape bowed, "Remember the charm, I wrote it down by each detail, so next time we wont have to worry about other students stealing the brooms, and possible getting hurt." He hurried away pass George.

George went into his quarters, and saw Hermione sitting on the sofa with a glass of tea in her hands, he smiled at her, "Sorry about that love, Snape already took points, and told me not to take anymore," he saw Nigel, sleeping in the play pin, and decided to set Fredric down next to his brother, "I forgot that I was holding Nigel, until Snape asked me about him," he made his way next to his wife.

She rested her head against his shoulder, "It is good to be home, sometimes I forget that you're a teacher, instead of a student."

"I forget that you're still a student, and not just my wife," He kissed the top of his wife's head, "You know what I mean, love?"

"Yeah," She closed her eyes; she could feel her husbands hand, resting on her back, "I like being your wife, George."

He laughed a little, "I am glad to hear that, love."

To be continued…


End file.
